


Staying Warm

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Why are all the bad guy bases in frozen wastelands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Sam and Steve are trapped when a building collapses on them during a mission. There’s enough airflow for them to not suffocate, but it also poses other another problem for Sam.





	Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the _"You're So Warm"_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

“Well… that could have gone better,” Steve said, laying next to Sam on the floor, both of them coated with a layer of dust and debris. 

“You’re telling me?” Above them, roughly two feet over their heads, the makeshift roof of their little alcove hung precariously over them, threatening to break and drop several thousand tons of wreckage onto them if it were to fail. 

“Nah, telling myself,” Steve replied, partially in jest but partially not. 

“How long until the others’ll find us?”

“Not long,” Steve said. “I sent the SOS signal from my comm as the building began to crash down. They’ll be able to track that. How long it takes them to dig us out, though…”

“That’ll be a different story,” Sam finished.

“Yeah.”

A lapse in conversation, followed by a violent shiver from Sam. 

“Man, why do all the bad guys have to attack in places cold enough to freeze the devil’s balls off?” Sam complained. “Are warm countries a repellent for them or something, or do they just not want to damage their potential vacation spots?”

Steve focused on another thing instead of Sam’s whining. “Airflow. At least the breeze means we won’t suffocate before the others find us.”

“Yeah, also means I’ll probably end up with hypothermia by then, too.” Leave it to Sam to find the downside to every situation when in one of his moods.

“You’ll live.”

“Yeah, with severe frostbite and maybe losing my toes, if not entire limbs.” Even if it was a bit exaggerated, he did have a point. 

Steve mulled over an idea. “Come here.”

“I am here,” Sam said, confused. “Not a lot of places I can be.”

“I meant as in come closer.”

“Why?” Sam asked, a bit suspicious of whatever the hell Cap was planning.

“Just do it.”

Sam grunted from effort as he scooted closer to the supersoldier. Sam was smart, and it only took one touch against Steve for him to realize why Steve decided on that plan. “Oh my god, you’re so warm. Why’d you never tell me you were your own personal space heater? Is that why Nat always sits next to you during missions? Damn.” Without further ado, Sam practically snuggled against Steve, curling up against the supersoldier to steal some of his warmth. 

“Better?” Steve asked with a small laugh.

“I’m calling dibs on sitting next to you for every mission to a cold-ass country from now on.”

“You’re gonna have to fight Nat and Bucky for that.”

“They don’t scare me.” A pause. “Actually, they kinda do.”

The team found them three hours later and managed to pull them out another half-hour after that. Sam almost fought Nat and Bucky for the right to sit next to Steve… but then he realized that Bucky was warm, too. If Bucky looked comically confused when Sam suddenly decided to use him as a body pillow to warm up… well, Tony probably took a picture of it. Steve was just glad they were getting along. 

(And later he discovered that sometimes Sam and Bucky got along  _ too  _ well.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
